Breaking His Bones
by Blue-And-Kitty
Summary: Porque morir por el amor de tu vida, tendría otro significado. GaaLee.


Bueno... en las historias anteriores no sé como carajo se ponen las notas al principio del fic (alguien me explica, plz), entonces no he podido hacer aclaraciones.

Espero que les guste esta nueva historia, un tanto confusa por no decir incongruente.

* * *

Despertó con un malestar de cabeza insoportable. Le ardía siquiera respirar y sus extremidades le dolían como si hubiera sido golpeado hasta el cansancio.

Se dio cuenta de que estaba apresado a una pared, y que estaba sangrando demasiado. El cabello se le pegaba a la cara, y tenía mucha sed. Sus costillas eran un dolor inimaginable, no podía moverse y estaba en alguna clase de habitación, por lo que podía deducir; no había luz y no podía ver nada.

Se sentía enfermo, y cada respiración, representaba una gran dificultad. El repentino mareo hizo que casi vomitara. Sentía el ácido subir por su garganta, pero no podía abrir la boca.

¿Cómo había llegado hasta aquí? Lo último que el recordaba era que había estado luchando en una misión rango S en la aldea de la roca, y que sus contrincantes eran muy poderosos. Había estado al punto de casi morir cuando todo se volvió negro. No recordaba nada después de la intensa pelea que había tenido hace… ¿horas? ¿Días? Ni siquiera sabía cuánto tiempo había estado allí.

La misión consistía en espiar a unos supuesto ninjas de la roca que se habían infiltrado en la mencionada aldea. A pesar de que el espionaje no era su fuerte, la Hokage lo había asignado a esa misión a falta de anbus en Konoha. Y sus amigos y compañeros estaban en misiones igual, o peor de peligrosas.

Había estado sólo en esta pelea, que a pesar de haber entrenado bastante anteriormente, le había resultado un dolor de cabeza.

Reparó en su equipo de misiones. ¿Dónde estaban sus cosas? ¿Le habían secuestrado? La ansiedad y el mareo lo iban a matar. ¿Lo habían drogado acaso?

Empezó a pensar. No supo por cuánto tiempo pensó pero supuso que fue demasiado.

Las cadenas estaban demasiado apretadas, tanto, que estaba sangrando. El suelo se sentía arenoso al tacto, y hacía mucho calor.

Este no parecía el clima de la aldea de la roca. Se sentía diez veces más caluroso, además, los suelos de la aldea no eran así. Seguramente lo habían llevado a otra aldea.

¿Sabría su Hokage que estaba secuestrado? Sabrían Gai-sensei? Y Tenten, y Neji? Había tenido misiones sólo mucho antes, pero nunca había pasado por una situación así.

Sentía que se le iban las luces por momentos. La mordaza que tenía, le impedía respirar cuando sus fosas nasales se negaban a dejarlo entrar. La bilis en su estómago se alborotaba y lo obligaba a vaciar un contenido nulo en el mismo. Cuando de verdad el mareo era tan fuerte el mundo a su alrededor se volvió negro. Apretó los blancos nudillos y trató de resistirse a la oscuridad que se empeñaba en llevárselo. Se aceleró su respiración y se desmayó.

Despertó de nuevo, pero ya no estaba en el mismo lugar. Estaba en un lugar similar, pero en este no había tanta oscuridad, había una pequeña rendija por la que entraba una luz, que por lo que suponía, era la tarde.

Esto no era la aldea de la roca. Se sentía _casi_ como Suna. No sabía por qué, pero surgió una profunda desesperación. Si era así, ¿porque estaba en esta aldea? No se suponía que debía estar en la roca cumpliendo la misión. Supo que esto no era nada bueno.

Escuchó que las bisagras oxidadas de la puerta sonaban y miró ansioso que podría pasar. ¿Iba a ser liberado?

_Despertaste._No sonaba como una pregunta, era casi como una afirmación.

Alzó la vista y lo que vio lo dejó helado en su sitio. Sintió como si le hubieran drenado la sangre del cuerpo.

Ahí frente a sus ojos estaba el Kazekage. Gaara. ¿Estaba alucinando? Podría ser una oportunidad de salvarse y poder terminar su misión, si es que podía.

Gaara se acercó a Lee y le quitó la mordaza. Le habían herido horriblemente, tenía moretones por todas partes, golpes nada recientes y sangre seca en todo su traje. Iba a matarlos…

Lo primero que hizo Lee al ser liberado de la mordaza, fue toser violentamente. ¿No le habían dado agua siquiera?

Tenía los labios secos y de un color rojizo por la sangre. También tomó un profundo respiro, después de murmurar con una voz áspera por una poco de agua. Gaara ignoró su petición y comenzó a quitarle las cadenas que lo mantenían atado al suelo.

Gaara salió del cuarto de nuevo mientras Lee lo observaba con estupefacción y sorpresa. Estaba herido, con hambre, mareo, ganas de vomitar, ¿y el Kazekage ni siquiera le brindaba agua?

En el remolino de ira que empezaba a sentir, el Kazekage entró de nuevo al cuarto, que no era un cuarto. Era un sótano. ¿Porque estaba en un sótano?

_Toma_ Gaara le dio un vaso de agua, con el que casi se atraganta al sentir de nuevo el agua en sus labios.

Después de toser un poco más, Lee observó a Gaara con algo de inquisición. Necesitaba respuestas, y las necesitaba ahora.

_Primero que todo, sé que está pasando por tu cabeza en estos momentos. Estuviste secuestrado por los ninjas infiltrados en la aldea de la roca, pero no sabes algo acerca de todo esto. Yo mandé a que te secuestraran; y has estado aquí por once días.

Había estado así por once días. Sin comer, sin agua, sin un baño y secuestrado.

Y lo decía tan campante y tranquilo. Lee no creía que Gaara le estuviera diciendo todo esto. ¡Él era el Kazekage, por Dios! ¿Cómo le hacía algo así a él? Se suponía que el incidente de los exámenes Chunnin estaba olvidado.

_ ¿P-Porque? Que yo recuerde no le he hecho nada…

_Después te explicaré._Gaara era una persona difícil de entender, pero esto lo estaba confundiendo. Observó como la figura que infundía respeto desaparecía por la puerta.

Lee intentó levantarse, pero tenía tantas heridas que cayó de nuevo al piso. Se sentía frustrado. No sabía cómo iba a salir de allí. Su resistencia había llegado al límite.

Minutos después, Gaara apareció con lo que pareció con equipo médico en sus manos. ¿Qué iba a hacer?

_Extiende un brazo_Dijo sin ni siquiera dedicarle una mirada, sacando una jeringa de entre las cosas del maletín.

_ ¿Q-qué hace?_ A Lee le invadió una ola de pánico. Que tenía en mente el Kazekage?

_¡N-no… No, no, No!_ El pelinegro intentaba levantarse, sin éxito, ya que la tranquila caminata del pelirrojo hacia su dirección parecía la entrada al infierno. ¿Lo drogaría? ¿Lo curaría?

_Te dije que extendieras el brazo, ¿no escuchaste?_Gaara pronunció estas palabras con un deje de enojo. Sin embargo su rostro se mantenía sin emociones.

Cuando Gaara intentó jalarle el brazo izquierdo, Lee le propinó un puñetazo que le tomó por sorpresa. Él no se esperaba nada de esto…

Lee sintió como si el tiempo se detuviera. ¡¿Que había acabado de hacer?!

_Kazekage-sama lo sien…_Lo primero que sintió la arena, que furiosa, arremetía contra él. Lo tomó por el cuello y lo arrojó contra la pared.

Gaara seguía como si nada, observando como Lee se retorcía y tocía del dolor.

Lee sintió como si le hubieran arrancado el aire del pecho. Sintió la acumulación de la sangre en su boca, y que el dolor de sus costillas se volvía más intenso. Las náuseas volvieron, y ahora sí tuvo que vomitar.

_Eso, es para que me obedezcas. Soy el Kazekage y merezco respeto, aún si eres de otra aldea, soy tu superior. Ahora sí, extiende el brazo_La última frase la dijo con suavidad, tan distinta de la anterior violencia en sus palabras. Por fin, su objeto de adoración estaba en sus manos… había esperado tanto por esto.

Lee terminaba de vaciar el último contenido que no era tal de su estómago y sólo sintió cuando Gaara levantaba su brazo, e insertaba la aguja en la carne amoratada y herida.

Empezó a sentirse más mareado de lo que estaba y las palabras del pelirrojo se distorsionaban en sus oídos. Sólo escuchó un último murmullo, antes de caer a la inconsciencia.

"_Aun así, tan hermoso…"_

Ahora que lo tenía, se negaba a sus deseos. Gaara sabía que lo que estaba haciendo iba a traerle consecuencias desastrosas para con Konoha, pero ya pensaría que hacer. Lo importante ahora era, _convertir_ a Lee. Ya tendría tiempo para inventar algo.

Horas después, Lee se despertó con náuseas renovadas, atado y amordazado a una silla. No podía ver nada, sólo veía sombras borrosas y oscuridad.

Sintió a alguien moviéndose en la habitación. Luego, vio el característico cabello rojo que ondeaba como fuego ardiente gracias al aire que entraba por la rendija.

En la cara del Kazekage había una expresión similar a una de las que había observado en los exámenes Chunnin. Era de… demencia, locura, y algo parecido al deseo.

Sus ojos, generalmente inexpresivos, ahora mostraban diferentes emociones, que tan mezcladas, eran imposibles de adivinar.

Lee se dejó caer en la desesperación. No sabía que podría hacerle Gaara, y no podía confiar mucho.

Gaara se sentía… contrariado. Esto era lo que había estado deseando durante largas noches de insomnio, y ahora que estaba frente al deseo de su obsesión no sabía por dónde empezar.

El sentimiento de amor se mezclaba con el deseo, y no lo dejaba pensar claramente. Sabía exactamente qué hacer, pero las expectativas lo tenían loco. Ver a Lee en sus manos era… casi un espejismo.

Lee comenzó a gemir lastimeramente mientras intentaba inútilmente liberarse de la silla.

_Lee, hace años, que he querido hacer esto_ El pelirrojo se levantó de la silla en la que había estado esperando casi todo el día que Lee se levantara. Cuando estaba a menos de dos centímetros del rostro de Lee, se desvió hacia su oído y susurró_ ahora no me puedo esperar. ¿Sabes? La muerte puede ser _placentera_ también. La muerte puede ser todo o nada.

De inmediato sintió la arena deshacer la mordaza. Sintió la boca seca y un sabor metálico que ya conocía muy bien.

¿De qué hablaba Gaara? ¿Se había vuelto loco?

_No sé de… que me habla…_Dijo Lee con mucho esfuerzo_No sé por qué me trajo aquí, cuando yo debería estar cumpliendo con una misión.

_ ¿Te gustaría morir estando vivo?_Sabía la respuesta de antemano, pero nada perdía en preguntar.

Lee lo miró con horror en sus ojos. ¡¿De qué estaba hablando?! ¡No entendía nada!

Eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Lee ya no quería cumplir con ninguna misión. Se sentía cansado, asustado y sentía que si vomitaba de nuevo, esa vez serían sus vísceras.

De repente sintió que la arena se cerraba alrededor de su garganta impidiéndole respirar y lo precipitaba contra el suelo. Gaara lanzó la calabaza que siempre llevaba en su espalda hacia un extremo de la habitación, y se sentó en la silla que había estado anteriormente observando como la arena arrastraba a Lee hacia él.

Los ojos le ardían, y la fuerte prensa le impedía respirar. ¿Serían estos sus últimos momentos de vida?

Se suponía que en la pelea contar Kimimaro todo había cambiado entre Gaara y él. Que podían ser compañeros de batalla. Pero a sus diecinueve años de vida, esta suposición se estaba haciendo pedazos de la peor manera.

Desde que lo secuestraron había intentado no llorar. Pero… ya no podía más. No en estas condiciones. Necesitaba a alguien, y no precisamente al pelirrojo que ahora trataba de ahogarlo.

Gaara observó con gran disgusto las ardientes lágrimas que corrían por el golpeado rostro del pelinegro. Así que se oponía.

_ ¿De verdad encuentras la muerte tan horrible, Lee?_después de expresar estas palabras relajó su prensa en el cuello de Lee. Observó la marca morada que empezaba a formarse y supo que dejaría una marca.

Lee, entre respiros desesperados trataba de normalizar su respiración.

_ La muerte… sólo es tristeza y dolor para los que sufren… una pérdida_Lee, entre espasmos trataba de hacer entrar en razón al Kazekage_Y no entiendo, porqué me tiene aquí… Gaara-sama, por favor déjeme ir.

Gaara por un momento dudó de lo que estaba haciendo. Las saladas lágrimas que corrían por el rostro de Lee estaban haciendo efecto en él. El pelirrojo aflojó el agarre que tenía la arena en la garganta de Lee y se cuestionó a sí mismo. ¿Esto era lo que le hacías a la persona que amabas? En su fondo, sabía que esto sólo era producto de su insana obsesión pero, se estaba confundiendo.

¿Qué había de la muerte? Se suponía que él y Lee iban a morir para renacer. Para ser la pareja que él siempre había querido. Pero Lee no quería. Y él debía obligarlo.

¿No era esto la locura, que él siempre había esperado? Ahora que tenía la oportunidad, y la persona correcta, no podía dejarla pasar.

_ ¿No entiendes que te amo? Creí que ya lo sabías_Gaara susurró con un tono especialmente peligroso_ Lee… vas a conocer el lado grato de la muerte. Porque morir por el amor de tu vida puede tener otro significado.

_ ¿Por qué… te comportas así? Tu eres el Kazekage, el Gaara que siempre hablaba con cordura, el que protegía a los aldeanos, el que…

_Tú no tienes nada que ver en eso. Tú eres diferente, eres la salida.

_ ¡¿La salida a qué?!_ Lee perdió los estribos. Había estado conteniéndose por todo ese tiempo pero no lo soportaba más. No podía creerlo. Se había dejado engañar, como los demás al creer que de verdad Gaara sólo se preocupaba por su aldea y se había hecho una persona de bien. Era un mentiroso inteligente; y él se había dejado tergiversar.

Todo esto se había tornado tan confuso. Gaara de verdad creyó que Lee podía tener sentimientos como los suyos. No. Lee eran tan puro como el agua y no podía dejarse cambiar ni en estas condiciones. Todo lo que comenzó con sus retorcidos ideales habían acabado en algo que ni él mismo entendía. La muerte que les esperaba a los dos se veía tan lejos.

_No puedes obligar a alguien a tus preceptos Gaara-sama. Eso… sólo terminará hiriéndote a ti, y más a la persona a la que lo sometas. La libertad es algo que cada uno de nosotros tenemos, y que por los perversos caprichos de nosotros mismos; es algo de lo que privamos a la gente. No puedes hacer eso con las personas que confían en ti Gaara-sama eso sólo te alejará más de ellas.

Gaara no sabía que pensar. Nada estaba terminado como él quería. Pero, ¿ese no era el argumento?

_ ¿Pero acaso no es la muerte la liberación a todos los problemas?_Lee lo miró con algo parecido a la consideración. La arena ya empezaba a hacer como una lluvia sobre sus hombros, liberando su cuello de la constante asfixia la que había estado sometido.

_ No. La muerte, sólo produce dolor y sufrimiento. Sólo es algo inexplicable, a lo que yo alguna vez también me pregunté y no tuve respuesta. La muerte sólo es el ciclo de la vida, no debe ser juzgado ni justificado. Simplemente… que habrá detrás de ella es algo que nunca sabremos.

Lee se acariciaba insistentemente, aun arrodillado en el suelo, intentando explicar los desvaríos del Kazekage. Se suponía que estaba cuerdo, ¿por qué le preguntaba estas cosas?

_Alguna vez, mi tío me dijo cosas similares. Ustedes dos son casi iguales_Dijo Gaara observando la pared oscura, mirada perdida_Pero no es esto que te acabo de mostrar la locura, que encerrada dentro de nosotros, buscando libertad; ¿siempre sale cuando experimentamos emociones que no sabemos manejar? ¿No es el amor algo inmanejable? Por más que intentes darle órdenes, no va a escuchar. ¿No es la locura el mismo amor? ¿Por lo que harías cualquier cosa, incluso, si eso implica matar a la persona amada?

Lee se sentía confundido. Gaara lo confundía. Todo de él desde sus intensos orbes aguamarina desde las palabras que salían de sus labios.

_Yo de verdad te amo. Me sentía confundido, todavía me siento así. Sólo quería respuesta a mis preguntas, pero están incompletas como tú lo dijiste.

Siento mucho haberte hecho tanto daño. Mañana puedes regresar a tu aldea.

Sin más el Kazekage salió por la puerta dejando ésta abierta.

Qué respuestas quería Gaara? El pelirrojo era una persona compleja de comprender, pero si sólo eran respuestas, ¿por qué lo habían herido tanto?

Si le hubiera preguntado, él hubiera respondido.

Con mucha dificultad, puedo levantarse del suelo. Nunca se había sentido tan débil, pero ya todo había acabado.

Todavía sentía el flujo de la sustancia que Gaara le aplicó en su sistema, se sentía mareado pero después de tanto tiempo, ya no sentía náuseas.

Había amanecido.

Cuando Temari se enteró del horror que había hecho su hermano, un coraje impresionante le subió a la cabeza. Que ilusa, y ella creyendo que todo el teatro que su hermano estaba haciendo buscando a Lee era verdad.

Pero por encima de todo, ¿su hermano estaba bien? Las heridas que tenía el ninja de la hoja no eran para nada insignificantes.

Tsunade estaba hecha una furia. Esto iba a traer grandes consecuencias a Suna. Era un secuestro, y para nada despreciable.

Cuando Lee salió de Suna se sintió extraño. Las experiencias que había pasado allí no eran para nada agradables, pero empezaron a dar vueltas en su cabeza.

Lo que último que había dicho Gaara, ¿sería verdad? ¿O sólo fue uno de sus desvaríos momentáneos en el tiempo que habían estado juntos?

Gaara observó a Lee irse seguido de un par de compañeros de Konoha.

¿Sería este el comienzo de algo irremediable entre ellos dos?

* * *

Buehh, eso fué todo. Gracias por leer.


End file.
